


Willing

by ApollousaShard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Mention of Torture/Violence, Shun gets the worst out of this :V, aka sora lures shun into a trap and shit happens, gang members au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollousaShard/pseuds/ApollousaShard
Summary: Shun is with Sora, and is unable to move away.





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write them having a cute breakfast scene. I fucked up big time.

“I heard once that a bird that’s been caged for too long can lose its will to fly.” Sora mentions as he sets two plates on the table.

Scrambled eggs. Shun sighs in relief, they’d been having pancakes for breakfast for a week now and he sure wasn't feeling like having to taste the sickeningly sweet syrup Sora always poured on them.

“Whoever told you that was an idiot.” Shun speaks before taking a bite of the food. Sora had decent cooking skills, better than his anyway.

“Fly away then, little bird.” The other said in a playful tone he knew all too well.

“...”Shun didn't have to look up at him to know he was smiling, a wide terrifying grin that was engraved in his mind, but he didn't perceive as disturbing, not anymore. He was too used to it. Shun sets his focus on his wrist and the now almost gone bruise, the still healing cuts around his fingers, the slight pain it causes to even hold the fork.

He knows his entire body looks just like that. Pale as a ghost. Bruised and full of cuts, bandages here and there if an injury was too deep or had problems healing.

“The doors are unlocked, you know? And so are the windows! No one will stop you if you just walk out of our base, I told them not to” Sora keeps talking, a fake innocence to his voice that any stranger out there would buy… even Shun himself did one time.

His biggest mistake.

\---

_Sora appeared at Shun’s building one day, with the saddest expression and a convincing story._

_A boy without a family other than his sister Miu and in desperate need of quick money to pay for his ill sister’s treatment. Shun couldn't turn him down, being reminded of himself and Ruri back when they had nothing, and so he accepted Sora into his group._

_He was surprisingly good at doing his job, none of the clients he was assigned to had any complaint. That was true until a deal with the leader of a group bigger than Shun’s went badly. They asked for more than it was agreed and Sora had to call the deal out. This didn't sit well with them, and repercussions were taken._

_“Please, you have to help me!” The boy cried, shaking, grabbing Shun’s hand a bit too strongly. “They took my sister, they took Miu! I don't- how can- please”_

_The mention of Sora’s sister tugged at Shun’s heart._  
_Sora was part of his group, and he saw his comrades as something as close as family. He wanted to be reassuring. Helpful. Shun pulled Sora into a hug, trying to calm him down._

_“We will get her back. And I will make sure they regret ever taking her away.”_

_The hug seemed to work, as Sora’s cries were dying down and he could only hear what he thought was hiccups._

_Maybe if his judgment wasn’t clouded, he’d realize it was just the sound of Sora trying to contain his laughter._

_\---_

_He should’ve known better._

_From how fast they seemed to be gathering info on the other group and how easy it was to bypass the guards and get to the conveniently unlocked backdoor of their base._

_By how Sora insisted that the rest stayed out for backup and only the two of them got into the building in order to avoid calling unnecessary attention. How familiar he seemed to be with the corridors of this place he wasn't supposed to know._

_But he didn't even question it. The thought of this being a set up to capture him never crossed Shun’s mind._

_Even after he woke up to find himself chained up to a chair his first thought was Sora, was he captured too? But the guy was standing across the room, barely hiding in a shadowed corner._

_“Sora, are you okay? We’ll get out of here and get to your sister, just help me with the chains and-”_

_As if he was just granted a new toy, his comrade looked at him with amusement. Grinning._

_“Aw boss. Don't worry so much, my sister is safe and sound in a hospital across the city, has been for a few years now actually.”_

_The twisted expression on Sora’s face when he walked out of the shadows didn't match Shun’s image of him at all._

_“I think I should drop the boss title now, don't you?”_

_None of this was okay._

_“I think calling you Shun should be fine from now on”_

_Scared._

_Shun was scared._

_When he finally saw the sky again, the beautiful blue was accompanied by immeasurable pain._

_Surrounded by a bunch of thugs and with no means to defend himself, Shun was but a punchbag to them. A punch, a cut and likely a broken rib._

_They hit him until he passed out and then probably a bit more._

_Waking up after that was hard and he was greeted by overwhelming pain. His body felt as if he had been run over by a car, again and again, his left eye was swollen enough that he couldn't see and the distinct taste of blood filled his mouth._

_He was back to the chair in the room and Sora was there tasting a lollipop like he wasn't there all bloodied and beat up._

_“What the fuck do you want from me” Shun spat making Sora laugh. After all this time Shun’s perception of the other had changed- no, cleared. He saw the boy’s true nature and finally accepted it,_

_“Well, your gang has been growing in numbers very fast, faster than ours” Sora walked towards him and forced the same sweet he was tasting in Shun’s mouth. It was too sweet and it mixed with the metallic flavor of blood, making Shun nauseous. “We lost a few clients because of that and my boss isn't really happy with that”_

_Shun spat the candy making Sora frown._

_“Hey, I just gave you that!”_

_“Cut the crap and tell me what you want”_

_“Pledge your group and your territory to my boss. Tell your folk that they will work under us from now on and my boss will let you go.”_

_“How dare you-!” Shun spits before blacking out._

_He’d been upgraded from the empty dark room to one that had a bed. Cuffs and shackles had been removed and he even had a bathroom attached._

_The door to the hallway was unlocked, Shun knew this, but never tried to open it. Instead remained in bed cornered as away as possible from it as he could._

_When Sora comes in to take him out he trembles, not again._

_“Don’t. Please, I don't want to leave here- don't take me out there again.” Shun sounds pathetic and he is aware of it, but the strength to care about that left him a hundred beatdowns ago._

_“You know the conditions” He looks at Shun expectant._

_“I’ll do it” Shun answers fast. Too fast. And Sora seems pleased “My group, my territory, I will yield them to your boss just- let me stay here”_

_“You heard him boss” Sora looks behind him and someone else enters the room. Purple eyes, taller than Sora but didn't look much older than any of them. Was this really his boss?_

_“Good, it was taking so long I thought I would have to take over by force again” The person purposely avoids looking at Shun, as if he was so worthless he didn't deserve even a glance. “After the announcement is made, throw him out. I’ve no use for an ex gang-leader”_

_Throw him out. The words echoed on Shun’s mind._

_“Yes, sir!” Sora answers with energy. But before that person left Shun took hold at Sora’s sleeve._

_“Stay with me” He pleas, shaking._

_Back when he was imprisoned in that dark room Sora was his only constant. The last thing he saw before being dragged out of his room and the first when he regained consciousness._

_The only person he knew, and the only one who spoke to him._

_Tended his wounds._

_Brought him food._

_Yes, it was all Sora’s fault and Shun knew this. He betrayed Shun, lured him into a trap and got him into the hell of suffering that was the last- weeks? month?- but when all his anchors to sanity failed him and even the image of his childhood friend became a foggy memory, he was there. A familiar person. The only one._

_And he clung to that, to him. The last rope that kept him from falling off a cliff. But he did so much he became dependent. In his broken state Shun’s mind had associated the outside with danger, pain, a place so horrible even thinking of it made his stomach turn and his body tremble but with Sora... the thought of not having him close made him just as scared and desperate as the idea of going back outside._

_“Don't leave. Please don’t throw me out.” Shun doesn't think this was Sora’s plan, but by the smile on the other's face he can tell Sora is really enjoying this outcome. “I'm willing to do anything you want so please”_

_Sora looks at his boss as if asking for approval, but the person just shrugs uncaringly._

_“Do as you like”_

\---

  
“So fly away from me if you want-”

“I won't.” Shun gripped the fork in his hand, shaking “You know I won't. So stop bringing it up”

The guy made sure to remind Shun he could go as if he got off on- no- Sora definitely enjoyed knowing he had enough power over him that Shun would willingly stay with him.

But he had no choice, really. He’d roam around at the building’s corridors but didn't even think of getting close to the main doors, not by himself at least. The closest Shun had been of being outside was the top roof, where he could go to feel the wind on his face and the sun hit his body like he was truly free. Like he was a bird spreading his wings for the first time after a long, harsh winter.

But the joy was always short-lived.

The more time he spent up there the strongest his need was to go back inside the building, run to his quarters, to Sora, and never take a step out again.

He still did it regardless of how bad he felt afterward. It was a small victory for Shun that he was able to at least do that, like a tiny spark of hope he kept hidden carefully from the world hoping it would eventually become a fire that would allow him to run away, be free and come back to burn this place and all the people there down.

After all, he had already made some improvements. At first, he couldn't even get himself to leave the room when Sora wasn't there and just looking at the sky through the windows used to make Shun nauseous. He became too dependent on Sora and stayed that way for a while before some of his old self- his real self- resurfaced. Then he began to wander around and even bickered with Sora about the dumbest of things. _‘Pancakes again?’ ‘You are too loud’ ‘Just leave already’_

Shun’s mind wandered around those ideas for too long, and his body started shaking, his face shifting from neutral to angry and lastly to a broken expression of fear. Dragging him back to the reality of his situation and the fact that he would never leave this place- because he didn't want to. Shun was his own worst enemy in all of this, whit his mind having a very clear message engraved on him from enduring all the beatdowns and torturing.

_Outside is dangerous. This person means safety._

Sora’s hand rested on Shun’s own and he instantly stopped shaking. That touch made him feel safe… and Shun hated himself for it.

“Stop thinking so much, you don't have to anymore” Sora´s grip strengthened slightly, just enough to make Shun drop the fork he was holding. “Any decision concerning you is made by me, not even my superiors will intervene here so stop worrying about stuff. I hate when you make that kind of face-” _Unless it is because of me._

The words didn't leave Sora’s mouth but Shun already knew that's what he meant and yet- the other’s touch relaxed him, his expression neutral once more before turning into a softer one when Sora intertwined their fingers. Gentle. Too gentle. Giving him that fake sensation of safety Shun realized too late he’d become dependant on.

“You are safe in here, with me” Sora’s other hand reached for Shun’s check and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Sora smiled. “There is no need for anything or anyone else”

“I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Long time since i last wrote anything :U
> 
> Comments / kuddos are appreciated!


End file.
